Annibelle (an Ereannie child story)
by thewriterace
Summary: This is my attempt at a ereannie child story I hope you enjoy it I tried to find a child picture but I couldn't find one I liked Found the cover on google images I do not own attack on Titan Attack on Titan/ Shingeki no kyojin is owned by Hajime Isayama, Funimation, Kodansha comics, Wit studio and probably more Please support the official release
1. Chapter 1

A few years ago Eren decided to leave the survey corps but he never gave a reason, he just decided to leave. After he left Mikasa and Armin decided to look round the walls to see if they find him and get a reason but they never found him.

Seven years later a man walks into the survey corps canteen during lunch break, no one is sure who he is at first and Mikasa goes up to him to see who he was, she saw the green eyes she knew well.

"Eren?" She asks "yes Mikasa, it's me". The rest of the corp get out of their seats and get closer to him, when they all are close a small blonde girl appears from behind Erens legs and everyone is a shocked, "this is your auntie Mikasa, Mikasa this is your niece Annibelle".

Mikasa is more confused that she had a niece to say anything, "h hello" Mikasa says nervously "your really pretty" Annibelle replies with making Mikasa blush. Eren decided to speak up "everyone this is my daughter Annibelle, she is why I was gone for a while" Eren saw that Annibelle was tired so he asked everyone if there was an spare bed to which Jean sarcastically responded with "yeah, it use to be yours, it's been available for seven years".

Eren glared at Jean for a second but took the sarcastic offer, if it was an offer. Annibelle lays down and Eren pulls the cover over his daughter and saw her close her eyes.

Also if anyone is wondering yes it's Annibelle not Annabelle it's not a typo 


	2. Chapter 2

Eren came out the room not knowing what everyone else was going to do or think, he sits down at a table and Sasha asks Eren who her mother is "you can't tell?" Eren says, Connie adds "well you were gone for a while, maybe you found a blonde on your travels and maybe you had a one or a few nights together" Eren laughs and starts to explain everything.

"It's someone we all know" Eren says to which most people have a minute to think but Mikasa knows immediately who it is "it's Annie isn't it" Mikasa says "yes it is" Eren replies, most people looked at Eren in shock with Armin stuttering bits and eventually stops stuttering and says "but isn't Annie in the crystal" Eren follows that up with "lllllooooonnnnngggggg story, let me explain".

"One day I was sitting opposite her down in the prison, I was trying to talk to her I was saying everything that I wanted to say to her even if she couldn't hear it. When I got up to leave Annie's crystal started to crack, I got up close to the crystal, I put my hand on it and I asked her if she could hear me after I said it the crystal exploded and Annie fell into my arms. I let Annie rest for a minute and when she woke up I asked if she was ok and she was shocked that I didn't try and kill her, i said that I understood her and I didn't hate her. In a moment of fast thinking I told her that she was probably going to be wanted by everyone so I needed to get her out of the walls so I told her to wait for a second while I got her less conspicuous clothes. I got her some civilian clothes and let her get into them and we started to walk to what was wall rose, we waited for the guards to leave and we got out the walls."

"Annie said she had a place to go but I decided to go with her there just in case, she said it was her fathers house when we got to where she wanted to go, we went inside unfortunately we found Annie's father dead in his chair. Annie started crying, I tried comforting her. After she was done crying I said I would help her with life, she asked why I would help her, I told her that I've always had feelings for her and I loved her."  



	3. Chapter 3

"So that's why you left and didn't give a reason" said Connie "yeah sorry about that" Eren says scratching his head "how old is Annibelle?" Historia asks "six" Eren says "so she was conceived early" Jean says with Eren looking at him in disgust and says yes in the most monotone voice possible "I see you've learned from Annie by the way did you guys get married?" Sasha says "we were in the middle of nowhere and even if we wanted too most people we know want to either want to kill Annie or me."

"Where's Annie now" Mikasa asks "I don't know" Eren says, the entire room is then filled with a collective HUH. Eren starts to explain "I woke up one day and she wasn't in the bed, I got up to see if she was in the house but she wasn't anywhere, I sat down and thought about it for a minute and tried to come up why she would leave but I couldn't think of anything, we had been together for almost a year so if she wanted too she could of left anytime before."

Eren started crying and everyone stopped asking questions with Mikasa trying to comfort him. They all go to bed with Eren trying to find a free bed can't so he decides to share with Annibelle. 


	4. Chapter 4

When Eren and Annibelle wake up Eren decides to show her to the higher ups as he was important in most of the corps missions while he was there and they were probably not too happy when he just left.

He takes Annibelle to Levi who isn't amused too much, he looks at her with nothing but hatred even though he doesn't know a thing about her, "captain, this is my daughter Annibelle" Levi responds to this by saying "so this is why you fucked off for years" Eren just accepts Levi for who he is, a bit of a bastard.

Eren asked "Do me one favour while we're here, keep Hange away from my daughter"  
"Alright, I can potentially see what would happen" Levi says and the j gers decide to leave.

"Who's Hange?" Annibelle asks and Eren responds with "trust me, it's better that you don't know". Eren decides to take Annibelle to the remains of the old house, when they get there Eren stops in his tracks, Annibelle looks back at her father, steps back and holds her fathers hand.

Eren looks down at his daughter, wipes away his tears and hugs his daughter. "This is where your grandmother died, I saw her be eaten with my own eyes" Eren told this to her and Annibelle didn't know how to react, the two move some rubble and start going to the basement, Annibelle asked what happened to the door and Eren says that captain Levi didn't want to use a key.

The two get to the bottom of the basement and Annibelle is mesmerised by its existence, Eren looks at his child and sees the excitement in her eyes and thinks of himself in the past, "Annie, come here for a moment" Eren says to his child, Annibelle comes to see what her father called to her about and finds a picture of three people, a brown haired man, a blonde haired woman and a blonde haired male child.

"That's my father" he says as he points to the brown haired man, "so that's you there?" Annie says pointing at the blonde child "no that's my half brother Zeke and that's his mom" Eren explains, "she's not your mom?" Annie asks confused "no she's not" Eren replies. 


	5. Chapter 5

Eren and Annibelle come out of the basement and see Mikasa and Armin at the top of the stairs. "I knew you would be here" Mikasa says to her brother, "I was showing her what I can" Eren says in response and the three start walking back to the survey corps safe house.

When the three get back they see Hange and Eren immediately tries to hide Annie as best he can. "Eren Jaeger, where have you been for all these years" Hange asks him, Eren realises that he can't hide her from Hange for long and he can't think of anything to say so he shows Annibelle to Hange who just responds with "I see, well a good excuse and a cute one, il let you off." Eren is surprised at how serious Hange was and was shocked that she was still in the corps.

Around nine o'clock Eren puts Annibelle to bed and sits at one of the lunch benches in the dinning hall, he starts thinking about both Annibelle and Annie, will he find Annie while he can as he had barely any time left, one year is not long. Eren decides that they will leave tomorrow and go back to where they were staying.

He looked around and sees that he's the only one in the room and starts thinking out loud without noticing. "Alright, we will get back, il try to find Annie and talk to her about Annibelle. But if I can't get her to take her, what will she do. I don't want her to take on everything alone like Annie did." When he looks up he sees Armin looking at him who walks over and sits next to him.

The two talk about Eren's situation and that he can't be in the best mental sate. The two fall asleep on the bench not realising until Historia wakes them up. Eren goes to find Annibelle getting out of bed, "what are we doing today dad" Annie says to her father. Eren looks at her with regret in his eyes and says "unfortunately we have to go home today", Annie looks sad about it but realises that it would come.

The two say there parting ways to everyone with them both hugging Mikasa as hard as they could and didn't want to let go. The two leave the safe house and head back outside the walls.  
Eren was now on a mission to find his lover Annie and at least try to have her take Annibelle in, he didn't know if he would be successful but he could at least be confident, just like Annie used to be. 


	6. Chapter 6

Eren and Annibelle get back to their house, its late so they go to bed with them both immediately getting knocked out.

Eren couldn't stop thinking about what to do tomorrow, he wanted to try and find Annie but he didn't know if he wanted to take Annibelle with him or to leave her at home, no matter though he would try to find Annie.

He wakes up the next day, gets dressed and heads out, he decided to go on his own just to go faster.

He goes on for hours without finding anything. He finds a house with no windows and decides to knock on the door to see what happens. 


	7. Chapter 7

Eren goes up to the building and sees that there's no handle so he tries to find a different way in, he finds a crowbar in a bush and pulls it out "I guess this is how everyone else gets in" and pried the door. He gets in and it's dark, he puts his hands on the walls to see where he's going.

Just as he finds a room with light he starts blacking out. When he wakes up he's above everyone else in the room with his arms out wide but unable to move them, "why are you here" "I'm looking for my wife" "just out of curiosity, who is your wife" "a woman by the name of Annie Leonhart now I ask you why am I on a cross" "were gonna keep you here for a while longer." 


	8. Chapter 8

Eren tries to shake off himself off the cross, he notices the door opening so he pretends to be asleep on the cross. "Keep your mouth shut, ok" it's a female voice which confuses Eren, he opens his eyes and sees Annie untying his arms "Annie" "I'll explain later."

Annie gets Eren down from the cross, the two look out the door for a second and no ones there, the two start to try to get out of the building but they can't find the exit as the building is huge.

They hear something but are unsure of what it is, they look where the noise is coming from and see a small Titan about the size of Ymirs. It tries to attack them but Eren shifts in a way that he could fit in the building and still fight, Eren punches the Titan across the room till it hits the wall, when it gets back on the floor Annie goes to stab its nape and succeeds "man, that felt good" Annie says.

They continue to try and escape they hear a lot of noise from somewhere, with some regret they go and check what the noise was "well it could mean more guys to kill" Annie says "you and me are going to have a loooonnngggg talk if we make it through."

When they look where the noise is coming from and see Titans fighting each with one of them looking like Annie's Titan, Eren says "we'll, this can't be good" and watch the fight play out. The guy who was questioning Eren notices the two and runs at them, Eren and Annie start running away. 


	9. Chapter 9

The two keep running and try and find a door, the guy behind them stops for a second and shifts into a Titan. He runs faster then they could, Eren pulls him and Annie into what was for now a safe place, Eren says "I want you to find the way out of here and get back to our house, I'm gonna fight this guy and then I'm gonna get out of here after I kill him" "Eren I" "do as I say for now, I know I can beat him" Annie looks at Eren for a second, hugs him and starts running.

Eren bites his thumb and shifts to a size that he can move, the guy who was chasing them catches up with Eren who immediately punches him across the room, the small Titan who was fighting before and starts attacking the guy who put Eren on the cross and keeps attacking it.

It eats the neck skin of the opposing titan and Eren punches the guys body which is poking out to crush it. The other Titan starts to back off from Eren who just notices that the Titan had blonde hair, he lets himself out of the Titan body and tries to walk towards the Titan who keeps backing up into a wall.

The Titan stops and Eren put his hand on it. He goes to its back and pulls out a dagger, made of the metal the survey corp swords are made of, and cuts part of its neck to reveal that it was Annibelle who he cuts out of her Titan shell and carries her home.

When he gets there he sees Annie drinking some tea, he put Annibelle on her bed and goes back downstairs to ask Annie about her connection to those people, "they were former members of the Elidia restorians, a group that my and your fathers were a part of that was eventually made mostly of Titan shifters. Your father made the Titan serum and spread some out to members including my dad. They still thought that worshiping Titans was a good idea ."

Eren hugs Annie before she could continue "I'm just glad that your back" Annie embraces him back. Annie goes up to her daughter lying on the bed and just looks at her for a minute, she sees how beautiful she is and kisses her on the forehead. Eren comes up to continue to talk to Annie "why did you have to go" Eren asks "I wanted to put a end to it from the inside but it turned out to be a harder task then I anticipated, they knew what I was trying to do so they threw me on prison, I was stuck there for years Barely surviving." Eren and her go to bed and try to forget that ever happened.

"Oh by the way, me and Annibelle went to the walls and dropped by the survey corp for a day" "what did they say" "they couldn't believe that you and I got together" "I can barely believe it either." And the two fall asleep. 


End file.
